an akatsuki story
by aliepalie
Summary: Karaoke at akatsukis! The next day Deidara and Hidan have a mission with their partners. But both the partners are acting very strange...Warning! Yaoi, Rape, and stuff like that. Don't like, Dont read KakuHidan TobiDei. I don't own naruto. Masashi does.
1. Truth or dare and crossdressing

On an ordinary day, in a ordinary land, in the ordinary… No… Not ordinary. In the extra ordinary Akatsuki lair was a boy with blonde hair busy with his clay. His face overflowing with inspiration, and with his tongue between his lips. "Deidara-sempai!" yells a high voice. "What are you doing?" A boy with a swirly orange mask came in. "Ooh!" he screamed like a 3 years old. "Can Tobi touch them sempai? They're beautiful!" The boy with the mask was running forward and before the blonde could do something about it, he already touched the precious creations of clay. "NOOO! UN!" screamed the blonde when the masked boy accidentally broke the sculptures. "TOOOBI!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! UN!" And he grabbed one bird who wasn't broken to throw at the masked boy. "Katsuu!" he screamed and the bird blow up. "NOOO!" The masked boy flow out of the window with his now broken mask. *sigh* Deidara stood up. His inspiration was all gone. "Why is he so stupid, un?" he asked himself. He walked out of his room almost knocking Hidan over. "WHAT THE H*** BLONDIE!?" Hidan yelled at Deidara. "Ouch, un! You're heavy, yeah!" Hidan stood up. "YOU F**KING BASTARD! IF YOU DO THAT F**KING AGAIN I'LL F**KING SACRAFICE YOU TO JASHIN! '****'!!" Hidan said while walking away. Deidara gave him the finger and then walked into the other direction. He and Hidan were best friends, but when Hidan was pissed off he could be very angry. Most of the time Hidan was in a bad mood, but he could be very friendly too. He walked into the kitchen were Konan was busy with diner. "Hi Deidara." she said. "Can you help me with the table?" Deidara sighed. "No, I'm sorry Konan. I'm …err… busy at the moment, soo…" he runs out the kitchen. "Busy huh?" Konan said angrily. Deidara was still running away when he saw paper airplanes catch up to him. _F**k!_ He though by himself. He tried to escape, but it was already too late. He was cached in a cloud of paper airplanes. "No! Konan, un! I… I'm helping, yeah!" Deidara screamed. "someone… HELP ME UN!!" A face was appearing before him make of paper. It was Konan of course. "Ah! So… You're not busy anymore?" she asked with a sweet voice. "N-no! Un! I-I'm helping okay!?" Deidara said with fear and anger in his voice. A smile appeared on Konan's face (not a nice one btw). "Okay." she said and grinned evilly.

That evening they played "truth or dare". Tobi asked leader-sama to play it. And since Tobi is a good boy, Pain agreed. "Allllright… First Itachi! Truth or dare? Desu ne." Kisame said. "Dare." Itachi said. Too much to hide of course. "Err… I… Err… Dare you to… Err…" "Just say it okay." Itachi said emotionless. Kisame's face flushed red. "Err… Nothing…" "HUH?!" all the Akatsuki members asked. Not used to this answer of course. "You are supposed to give him an order, un." Deidara said. "Okay, okay!" Kisame said crimson-red. "I… Dare you to… Kiss me… desu ne…" he said with a husky voice. Itachi looked at Kisame also blushing. All the Akatsuki members stared at them with open mouth. The once emotionless Itachi was blushing like mad when he gave Kisame a kiss on his cheek. "BOOO!" all the Akatsuki members screamed disappointed. Kisame grabbed Itachi's waist and crushed his lips together. The Akatsuki members were all cheering with exception of Tobi, who was wondering what Itachi and Kisame were doing. "Next!" said the leader who was straight. Itachi and Kisame were still kissing, but now a little bit hotter. "Tobi is! Tobi is!" Tobi screamed full of excitement. "Sempai! Truth or dare?" Deidara rolled his eyes. _Why him… _"Err… truth, un." "Okay!" Tobi said joyfully. "Does sempai like Tobi?" he asked innocently. "No, un." Deidara said harsh. "Next." Tobi was crying behind his mask. Deidara didn't care at all. (evil) "I am, un." he said ignoring the sobbing "good boy". "Zetsu, un." he said with an evil grin. (The normal grin that means) "Truth or dare, yeah." "Truth." **"Dare."** They began to arguing. The venus flytrap leaves were closing so they could argue in peace. Deidara sighed. He wanted to see Zetsu making out with himself, since he had a splitted personality. Like 2 body's at once. Deidara didn't wanna choose another victim, so now it was Hidan's turn. "HAA! DEIDARA!" he yelled. "Huh? Me again!?" Deidara said. "H*** YEAH!" Hidan screamed back. "Truth or f**king dare!" "Truth again, un." "Aaaw! Are you too much an wussy to say dare? You whore!" Hidan yelled at Deidara. Deidara sighed. "Okay, okay… Dare, un." "Ha f**k! I dare you to f**king dress up like a girl and to f**king dance!!" he screamed with his psycho laugh. *screaming* "…WHAT, UN!?" Deidara asked also screaming. "Boys, boys! Easy!" Konan said. "Rules are rules Deidara." "Yeah! Rules are rules Dei-chan!" Hidan imitated Konan, and laughed his scary, screaming laugh again. "B-but I don't wanna~!" Deidara said with a small voice. "But you f**king have to, since I f**king said so!" Hidan interrupted him. "Okay hmpf." Deidara walked out of the room. A few moments later he came back in a dress. A dress of Konan, and it fits him perfectly! It was a short dress and with an low cut. His hair was down, and he had lipstick on his lips. His beautiful face was full of anger. "F**K YOU HIDAN, UN!!" he screamed at the silver haired masochist. "You're f**king wish." he answered laughing. (screaming is an better word I think) Deidara's face was red from anger and embarrassment. "Now show us your f**king dance!" Hidan said with an evil grin. (the grin who fits his face best.) Deidara began to dance. His movement smooth, and his hair dancing with him. All the Akatsuki members (except from Kisame and Itachi who were in their room now. ;-) ) looked with open mouths to the blond haired boy. Only Hidan and Sasori (but he's death) knew he could dance so good. Zetsu's leaves were open again, and his eyes were filled with lust, just like Hidan and Kakuzu's eyes. Deidara didn't saw it. When he stopped he was sitting down next to Tobi again. Hidan grabbed his arm. "No Dei-chan. Come and sit f**king next to me." Hidan said, avoiding the death-glares from Kakuzu and Zetsu. "Hmpf, un." Deidara just said. He sat down next to Hidan. _He is so adorable and cute and beautiful... _Though Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu. _That's my sempai!_ Though Tobi. Now it was Pain's turn, but before he could say something Itachi and Kisame came back. (giggling and with sex-hair) "Ah!" Leader-sama said. "Itachi again. Truth or dare." "Why me?" Itachi asked. "Because I said so." Leader answered. "Hmpf. All right then. Dare." "I… Err… Let's think… dare you to smile." Pain said smirking (an evil smirk off course) "…But… I can't …" His defense was weak, so he tried to smile. *smiling with big black puppy eyes with sparkles* "IIIIIIIIIIII!!!" all the Akatsuki members screamed. "Creepy!" Itachi immediately turned back to his emotionless old self again. (emo, just like his foolish little brother sasu-gay) When the Akatsuki members were done with their (foolish) game, they went to bed one by one.


	2. Encounter and movies

Deidara walked to his room, but halfway he was pinned against the wall. Two gold hunny-looking eyes looked down on him. Zetsu. **"Hello…"** he growled. "Don't be afraid. We won't bite." **"Yes we do!" ** "silence baka!" Zetsu lowered his head to kiss the scared blonde with his beautiful blue eyes. "No, un! Don't! Please!" he begged. They were all alone in the dark hall. Just when Zetsu was about to kiss, another person appeared. A very loud person. (Hidan that means ;-) ) "WHAT THE H*** ZETSU!!" he screamed. Zetsu looked up groaning. He let go of Deidara's lips and walked away muttering curses. Deidara sat on his knees staring to the wall, spacing off. Hidan looked at him. "Deidara?" he asked with concern in his voice. "Are you all right?" Deidara began to sob. "S-Sasori-danna, un…" he muttered. "Shj… It's gonna be okay, blondie. You'll find a f**king better one who doesn't treat you like shit." Hidan said while wiping off the tears from Deidara. Deidara looked up to him, tears still falling down his beautiful face. "B-but… I loved him…" he said soft. Hidan frowned. He did know that, but he never heard it from Deidara himself. Deidara looked to the ground again. Hidan didn't want him to cry, but he was very bad at comforting people. He hugged Deidara thigh. It wasn't a gentle hug, but Deidara didn't push away. His head resting on Hidan's shoulder, still crying. Hidan stroked the blonde's hair, what was soft and smooth. Hidan sighed. "And f**king sorry for humiliate you so f**king much." he said while looking at the dress Deidara was still wearing. Deidara looked up to him first with anger, and then smiling. (this time not an evil smile howcanitbe!! The smile that only a few had seen, and none of them was in Akatsuki) Hidan looked down at him, and his heart was melting. He felt a strong need to kiss the blonde bomber he was hugging, but he didn't to spare Deidara's feelings. Then he looked around. They were still in the hall off the hideout, and everyone who passed by could see them. That made Hidan uncomfortable. "Err… Dei? Are you okay now?" he let go of the blonde. Deidara was looking up to him, a (sweet) smile on his face. "Thank you Hidan, yeah." he said. Then he stood up and walked away, leaving an very embarrassed Jashinist behind.

The next day when Deidara stood up, he felt something was about to happen today. Hidan came in. "Hey f**ker!" he yelled. "Today we're going to the f**king bios, so hurry the h*** up!" "Huh...? The bios, un..?" Deidara said sleepily. "C'MON! HURRY THE F**KING-H*** UP YOU F**KING WHORE!" Hidan screamed in Deidara's ear. "Ouch, you '****' bastard! UN!" Deidara screamed back quickly covering his ears. A few moments later he was ready. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Un." "Uh? I didn't? f**k!" Hidan said scratching his head. "There's a very bloody movie there so…" "Ah. Bloody again off course… You really are obsessed with blood, yeah!" Deidara said sighing. "I don't f**king care, c'mon!" Hidan said uninterested.

The movie was really bloody, and even Deidara who had seen very many blood in his life was almost sick after seeing it. Hidan leaned forward to see it better, and licked his lips. _Really. Hidan liked blood way too much!_ Deidara looked around. The bios was almost empty, except from some people who covered their eyes. Then he saw Zetsu. Zetsu the cannibalistic homosexual plant was watching the movie with way too much interest. _He also likes blood too much. Probably because he likes raw flesh…_ A person runs away covering his mouth. Zetsu grabbed him in his flight and eat him coldly. Blood dripping out of his red mouth. Then he saw Deidara and Hidan. He stood up, still covered in the blood from his prey. _Disgusting! _**"Hi Dei-chan!" ** his dark side growled. "And Hidan off course…" his white side said less enthusiastic. Hidan was too busy watching the horrible movie to respond. Zetsu sat beside the blonde who moved a little closer to Hidan. (out of fear) Finally the movie was over, and they were heading to a café.


	3. Karaoke and a new mission

They came back with Hidan drunk, Zetsu again covered in blood and Deidara very sleepy and also a bit drunk. *yawn, hic* "I'm going to bed, un" the bomber said. "No sempai!" Tobi said still hoping sempai would like him. "We're doing karaoke!" "Oh no… hic, un..!" Deidara groaned. "H*** YEAH HIC!!" Hidan said loud falling down in a chair. He was obviously too drunk to dislike karaoke. Zetsu tried to sneak away, and he made it. "All right! Who's first!?" Tobi asked. Pain and Konan weren't there btw. They were on a date. "Deidara-sempai, will you go first?" Tobi asked stupidly. "NOH!" Deidara yelled in Tobi's ear. "O-o-o-okay! Hidan goes first!!" Tobi said quickly. Hidan was standing up more or less. "BWAHAHA!" he said choosing a song.

"Barbie is a bitch!

She is just a witch!

Why does Ken like her?"

He babbled in the microphone. And he quickly sat down, because he was too drunk to stand straight anymore. "All right now am I, yeah!" Deidara said becoming also enthusiast. He was also laughing when he chose the song.

"I'm a Barbie girl!

In the Barbie world!

Life in plastic!

It's fantastic!

You can brush my hair!

Undress me everywhere!

Imagination,

life is your creation!"

He sang into the microphone laughing. (not a sweet one off course) The whole Akatsuki was laughing now. And the evening turned out very funny. (that was a noob ending but I don't care.)

The next day Deidara and Tobi were on a mission. Hidan and Kakuzu also. (we're following their both btw)

Deidara and Tobi's mission:

"Sempai! Can Tobi sit on your clay-bird?" Tobi asked still hoping on a miracle. "No." was the answer. "It's only fit for one person, un." He was lying. (mean) "You can run yourself. You're also a ninja aren't you? So…" he said evilly. Tobi looked down. "O-okay sempai…"

"Katsuu!" The whole building blow up. There flew the 6-tails. (I dunno who catches the that one but in this story it's Deidara and Tobi) The 6-tails was unconscious. "Wow! That was easy! I'm good, ne, sempai?! One look at that building and it blow up! And there's the 6-tails already!" Tobi said very proud on himself. "BAKA, un! You don't have to be so full of yourself always, un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi very angry. "Look at me! I'm never full of myself, yeah!" "Err… sempai… You are full of yourself right now!" Tobi said being VERY stupid. "WHAT UN!? KATSUU!!" Tobi flew away after the 6-tails screaming: "NOOH SEMPAI!! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!" *sigh* "That stupid moron…" _why isn't he like Sasori-danna... _Deidara though in himself. Tears were forming in the corners of his eye. He did his camera off and whipped the tears away. Then he flew after Tobi to catch the 6-tails. Not Tobi! Because he hated Tobi with all his heart, because he wasn't like Sasori-danna…

Kakuzu and Hidan's mission:

"Man. Catching the 2-tails was f**king easy." Hidan said lazily while doing his ritual. "Hey Kakuzu. You know its f**king against my believe to let her f**king alive!" Kakuzu sighed. "You know well what Pains orders are you moron." He said and send a death-glare to Hidan. "Aren't you finished yet with your ritual?" "Shut the h*** up, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled not afraid of Kakuzu. "Hidan. You know I wanna kill you~" "As if you can!" Hidan interrupted him rudely. Kakuzu was still thinking of a way he could torture Hidan so much he would shut up. At least two days. But that bastard was immortal and he liked pain, so what could he do, for heaven's sake..?! He looked at Hidan with his Akatsuki cloak off. He lay with some kind of sword in his heart lying in his Jashin-symbol on the ground. Hidan was only in his pants because he hated wearing shirts. Then Kakuzu had an idea… Something very evil…


	4. Rape

It was already night when they finally found a shelter. "F**king Kakuzu! Are you too f**king cheap to get an f**king hotel!?" Hidan shouted angry. The cave was cold. Hidan hated the cold. "Its f**king cold!" he muttered mad. Kakuzu looked at him. This was the moment… He walked over to Hidan, and sat right beside him. Their legs brushed, and Hidan looked up, curious what the other was doing. "What the h*** Kakuzu! What the f**k are you doing!?" he asked still angry about how cheap Kakuzu was. "I'm warming you dobe." The simple answer was. "F**K! I DON'T F**KING NEED YOUR F**KING WARMTH! YOU F**KER!!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu looked disgusted by how many times Hidan could say f**king in one sentence. He sat closer, and then… Their lips brushed together. Hidan's eyes widened and he wanted to pull the stitched ninja away, but Kakuzu was much stronger than the pink eyed immortal. His tentacles came out pinning Hidan to the hard cold wall. "K-kakuzu! W-what the f**k!" Hidan said when Kakuzu broke the kiss. "Did you like it?" Kakuzu asked, but before Hidan gave his answer, Kakuzu licked Hidan's neck, making Hidan moan. _Why is he doing this?_ Hidan though very afraid for what was coming next…

Crying and broken Hidan tried to stand, but the pain in his legs was unbearable. "Why?" he muttered to Kakuzu who looked up smirking. "To shut you up. At least two days." he said coldly. "O-only to shut me up!?" Hidan asked in unbelief. He tried to grab his pants who lay a little further. Kakuzu saw him trying and laughed. _He finally, finally made it!!_ He though in himself.

*flashback no jutsu*

He saw again the pink eyes of the smaller man filled with fear. Tears forming in the corners. "Why? Why Kakuzu?! I trusted you! I though you was only teasing me when you said you wanted to kill me!" That was what Hidan said to him, not trying to hide his tears who were now falling down his small pale face. And then he said something what touched Kakuzu in one of his 5 hearts. "I thought you where my friend..!" Kakuzu had laughed and said: "That's naïve of yours! First you trusted me, en you also though I was your friend. You're not worth to go free. Even if you pay me all the money of the world." That probably was a lie, but he didn't care. He loved to see Hidan like this. Like a dog under him. (You know what I mean haha!) Hidan had begged him for the first time in his whole immortal life probably. But Kakuzu didn't care at all. He raped him coldly and then throw him away like some toy.

*end flashback no jutsu*

At the main time Hidan managed to grab his pants and tried to put them on. He felt dirty, and he was. Inside and outside. Tears leaking from his eyes. The salty flavor still in his mouth. Kakuzu said he had to swallow it all. Hidan did it, scared of Kakuzu. Scared for once in his life! He didn't wanna think about what happened a few minutes ago, but he saw all the things Kakuzu did to him in his head… _ Only to shut you up. At least two days… _Could Kakuzu really be that cold..?!

Deidara and Tobi's mission:

It was dark. They didn't find a hotel in time, so they were some kind of shelter. It was cold, and dark. Deidara didn't like dark. "I-its dark, isn't it, un?" he said with a shaky voice. "Sempai! Are you afraid of the dark??" Tobi asked stupid as always. "NO!" Deidara said angry at Tobi, as always. Tobi believed his sempai. He tried to sleep. Deidara also tried to sleep. Tried, but failed. Then Tobi stood up. It happened all of sudden and Deidara gave a little yelp. "!!! Oh.. I-it's you Tobi.." Tobi didn't respond, but he lied next to Deidara. "Huh? Tobi?" "You like it having me close, huh, Dei-chan?" a deep voice asked. Tobi's voice was deeper than always. Deidara shivered by hearing that voice. "W-what, un?!" he asked suspiciously. But Tobi didn't respond. He looked at Deidara, lied a little closer, and then he lied upon Deidara. "!! Tobi!" Deidara yelped. "Shj… Don't be afraid, Dei-chan…" the deep voice answered. _Why does he call me Dei-chan?! _Deidara though while trying to push Tobi away. "Who are you? What have you done to Tobi?! Give him back!" Deidara said scared. "Listen… I am Madara, and I'm in Uchiha Obito's body. Most of the time it's Obito who respond to you, but now it's my turn…" he said like an professional evil lord. (maybe he is?) "Oh. I don't care." Deidara said re-founding his strength. "Go off me now, un!" "Maybe I have no intention in doing what you said…" Tobi/Madara/Obito/evil lord said coldly unbuttoning Deidara's cloak.

He didn't know how, but he managed to run away from that creepy Madara. He was only in his pants, and the air of the night was cold and hurts his skin. "Man, never thought Tobi could be so creepy, yeah…" Deidara muttered to himself. "Where am I supposed to go now?" Then he saw a little figure sitting behind a tree. _That person looks familiar… Who is it..? _he thought while walking closer. Then he saw who it was and his heart bumped up in his chest. _Hidan! _"Hey!! Hidan!" Deidara screamed through the forest. Hidan looked up, afraid. _Who is that?! Whoever it is, he has to stay quiet! _Hidan looked around. "Shj!" he hissed. "Deidara be silent!" Deidara looked at him. He was soo right! What if Tobi found him here! "Where's Kakuzu?" he whispered. Hidan looked around, obviously scared. He looked up at Deidara with his pink eyes wide open from shock. His white hair was messed, and he looked pale. "W-what happened to you, un?!" Deidara asked not realizing he looked almost the same. "K-kakuzu… He f**king r-raped me..!" Hidan said with fear, anger and sadness in his voice. Deidara looked at him. He never had seen Hidan like this. "And what the f**k happened to you?!" "Err… Yeah Tobi is Madara, un and he almost raped me too… But I managed to run away… Un, yeah, un… before he could take my, yeah… virginity… un…" Deidara said. When he was embarrassed he didn't know what to say. "…." "…." "I think we f**king have to find a shelter…" Hidan said. Yeah, un…" Deidara said. And they walked away. Both almost crying…

The next day when they woke up, they saw they were in a cave. (again) They lay next to each other. "f**k!" Hidan said. "Un, what is it.." Deidara said sleepy. "ATCHOOM!!" "You are only in your f**king pants! Couldn't you f**king tell me?! You f**ker! Now you f**king cached a cold!!" Hidan yelled with concern in his voice. "Huh, un..?" *sniff* "Oh yeah, un… ATCHOOM!!" "F**k, come on. We're heading to the f**king lair. Then you can f**king warm you. And we can take a… shower…" *sigh* "f**k…" Hidan said disappointment in his voice. "shj… un" Deidara said hugging Hidan. "Hey! Let f**king go of me, before you f**king get me also sick!" "Gomen, un!" Then they stood up and walked away to the Akatsuki hideout.


	5. New found friends and love

"WHAT!? You were raped by Kakuzu?! Desu ne!" Kisame shouted. "H*** YEAH! AND IF YOU DON'T F**KING SHUT THE F**K UP, I'LL F**KING SACRAFICE YOU TO JASHIN! YOU F**KING FISHSTICK!!" Hidan screamed angry. "…wow…" Itachi said. "I never thought THE Hidan would get himself raped…" (evil to say to Hidan right now isn't it..?) "Hello, un! Kakuzu had the upper hand, yeah! He is bigger." Deidara said, in a desperate content to help Hidan out the shit. "…." Kisame said. "…." Itachi said. "Why did I f**king tell you anyway?!" Hidan said mad. "They're too stupid to understand, un." Deidara hissed. "Huh? What's up with you, being so overprotective to Hidan. You've never been like that before…" Itachi said suspiciously. "Or… did there something happen to you too..?" "N-no! Not at all, un!" Deidara said rapidly. "I don't believe him Ita-chan, even his un… desu ne…" Kisame said. "You're lying Deidara!!" "Err… Tobi turned out to be Madara… and… Err.. He kinda tried to rape me too, un. Madara is creepy! Be careful, yeah!" Deidara said turning red. "…." Kisame said. "…!" Itachi said. "WHAT?! HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU?! That from Hidan isn't that bad, but… YOU!" Itachi screamed. "WHA…?" Hidan said with big shocked eyes. "Err… He didn't rape me completely..!" Deidara said. "I don't care!! He has to DIE!!" Itachi screamed wickedly. "Easy blind idiot, desu ne!" Kisame said trying to calm Itachi down. Then the door slammed open. "Deidara-sempai! Here you are! I've looked for you everywhere!" Tobi said sighing. "TOOBI!!" Itachi screamed insane. Deidara backed up a bit. Tobi looked at Itachi remembering nothing from what he did to Deidara. "Err… Itachi..?" he asked suspiciously. "RELAX Ita-chan! Desu ne!" Kisame shouted having a bad feeling about killing Tobi. "I thought you were my boyfriend! Then why are you so concerned about Deidara?!" "…That's true… but… I also like…" Itachi said uncomfortable. "What?" "I also like Deidara… VERY MUCH!" Itachi said with a shaky voice. "Oh…" was all Kisame managed to say at that moment. "Ok… bye…" he said disappointed. And he walked away. Itachi looked with anger to Tobi. "It's all your fault! You stupid Madara!!" he hissed. "N-no! Tobi is a good boy! Not Madara!!" he said very afraid of Itachi right now. "RAAAH!" Itachi screamed, and he beats the hell outta Tobi. Hum… I can better say he beats Madara outta Tobi, and Madara never came back out fear of Itachi. So… Tobi was normal again. But what happened to Hidan and Kakuzu..?

"Hidan..?" A deep voice nearby Hidan's ear whispered. Hidan jumped up. "WHAT THE H~!!" "Shj! I wanna talk to you!" "Yeah off course and then you f**king rape me!" "No! Now be quiet!" Kakuzu hissed. "I wanna say… I'm sorry Hidan…" Kakuzu said with a shaky voice. "…what..?" Hidan said slightly confused. "I wanted you to shut up, so I did this. But when you said you though I was your real friend… I thought… I'm really sorry Hidan! Please forgive me! I-I love you…" Kakuzu answered blushing. "K-Kakuzu..!?" Hidan didn't know what to do or say, and he really didn't expected this. Kakuzu never said so much, and now he did, after he raped him, and he also said he loved him?!

"S-sempai?" Deidara backed up. "Go away Tobi, un!" he said a bit shaky. "B-but sempai… What did Tobi do wrong..? He said, and he started to cry. First quiet sobs, but then real cries. "T-Tobi… it's just…" Itachi walked by. "Madara is gone Deidara, it's now just Tobi." Itachi said walking away to Kisame's room. A few moments later Deidara and Tobi heard small noises. "Un. It's good already. They're boyfriends again." He walked away leaving Tobi behind crying. (he did that before! Look in chap. 1!)

Deidara sat outside enjoying the sunset. It was so artistic and stuff. Suddenly Tobi sat beside him. "S-sempai… Tobi heard what happened and Tobi is really sorry! Tobi didn't want it! Really! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said giving Deidara something. Then he runs away leaving a confused Deidara behind. (ha! Now it's Tobi's turn to do something mean!! It isn't that mean but…) Deidara looked to what Tobi had given him. It was an little flower. The pink leaves where open and it smelled sweet. Deidara sighed. He liked Tobi, even if he didn't know it himself. Then he saw Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan was blushing and walked over to Deidara. "Hey Dei." He said. "Ya know… Kakuzu and I… Kakuzu said sorry and now we…" Deidara looked at Hidan with big blue eyes. "B-but I thought you… loved me, un!" Deidara managed to say. Hidan looked at him smiling. (sweet and not the evil one) "You will always be my dearest friend, but not my boyfriend..." He said smiling again. Then he walked away. Deidara sat on the ground looking to his hands. The only thing he would ever kiss… except off course for Madara a day ago.

That night he cried again. But now Hidan didn't come over to comfort him. (Hidan is on his room doing "something") _No one cared for him… _Then he heard Tobi crying too. _Huh? Why would Tobi cry?_ Then he heard Tobi said something in his sleep. "I… I am really sorry sempai! Really! Don't be mad at me please!" Wait! Tobi wasn't asleep. "I…it's okay Tobi, un." Deidara said. "But don't let it ever happen again…" Tobi nodded. "Okay sempai! I swear."

A few months later: 

"Sempai. Tobi wanna look this movie!" Tobi whined to Deidara. "No, un. We're gonna watch this." Deidara said putting the DVD in the TV. "But sempai!" Tobi said not agreeing with the movie. "Tobi likes the other more!" "I know un." Deidara said giving Tobi a kiss on his masked forehead. "I know…" *silence* "I love you sempai…" "… I love you too Tobi, un.." Deidara said while turning on the TV.

--THE END--


End file.
